Cross Country Letters
by ChapterEndsHere
Summary: Matthew and Gilbert are two student's paired up through their schools to be pen pals for the year. It's definitely a bumpy ride getting to know someone through the computer without seeing each other face to face. Will it honestly be possible for something a bit stronger then a school friendship to develop thousands of miles apart? -Fanfiction Collab-
1. Starting the Letters

**Hello! ChapterEnd here and welcome to a role play fan-fiction collab with Oliver's Cupcakes.**

**This is my first time role playing as Canada, or even writing for him so I'm very welcome to reviews and flames on my part. You may notice Matthew's slouch mentioned a bit and that's because Matthew is taller then Gilbert in this.**

**This will be a Matthew(Canada) and Gilbert(Prussia) pairing story as a heads up but the first twenty or so posts/chapters will be letters like you see below.**

**Heads up this shouldn't have a to long wait period between the first chapters, please review with ideas of where this could go during little plot twists**

* * *

Matthew bit his lip slightly glancing at the computer screen in front of him quietly, this felt rather awkward. Letting his dark blue, even considered violet depending on the lighting, gaze wander across the black text document on the screen his body hunched slightly in a sudden manner that caused the odd and stubborn curl on his head to bounce slightly. It'd been a few weeks since the school had decided to set-up a '_pen pal_' program in hopes of the student learning more culturally about other countries from the people who actually lived there.

After a moment Matthew frowned, it was all just snow basically. His love and pride for his country ran deep but in the end how was he suppose to explain the country when to him nothing really happened, well at least nothing he'd been directly involved in. It wasn't as though the teachers would be reading every letter but staying on topic would be nice, given the fact his pen pal was apparently a easily excited German, with a high sense of self pride as the teacher had informed him.

Resting his fingers on the keyboard once more he let his gaze wander over the key's as he tried to find a good starting point, for about the hundredth time in the last 5 minutes the though '_what do you even write for this type of thing_' crossed his mind turning up blank cards once more and progressing him no further than the opening of '_Dear Gilbert_', a bit cliche of a opening but it'd have to work.

* * *

'_Hey this is Gilbert I'm talking, well typing, to correct? It's slipped my mind what they said your last name was so sorry about that I normally remember things like that because Al tends to be the forgetful one… German is a lot more complicated than English and French however and if I recall your last name sounded a bit confusing, rather rough on the voice. Though I guess for you'd it'd be the other way around really. I don't honestly know what to write so pardon my rambling on about such random things, it's a bit of a bad habit when I'm writing things. _

_ I feel like a bit-... okay a lot like an idiot right now, I might as well be practically talking to a computer and expecting a reply. So I guess this all is just what's crossing my mind at the moment. They did say something about people calling you '_Gil' _over Gilbert normally, at least I think they said that. There's not really a lot to tell you about where I live. I guess growing up somewhere you don't really think about how strange it might be to someone else. '_

* * *

Running a finger through the slight curls of his blonde hair he rocked back slightly in his chair to scan over the few words on the page, it was at least a start. His hand slowed the pull on his hair slightly forcing his head to tilt slightly allowing his gaze to slip over the clock in the corner of the screen. It'd already gotten later than Matthew had planned to write, to the point he was pretty sure he'd missed dinner. While most students had wrote, or at least began, their letters in school before leaving to their dorms or homes he'd been able to write nothing at all.

Like than his mind began to draw a blank despite the fact writing a letter should have been easy. "_Je suis perdu…_" Almost without their owner's consent the french words rolled free into the silent air around him. "What am I suppose to write about to this guy? I can barely talk to my own family…" Resting his head in the palms of his hands he silent pondered why on a 50/50 chance his school has to write the first letter, "Just my luck."

Leaning back his gaze wandered over the red, and very plaid, button up shirt he still wore from when he'd ran out to shovel some of the snow in the drive-way. Alfred had refused to do it and stared in shock when his sibling left in the thin plaid shirt. It may have seem strange to anyone else but Matthew didn't mind the freezing cold. Glancing back to the computer he reached for the keyboard again with a faint smile passing his lips.

* * *

'_Maybe asking you a few questions wouldn't hurt, like if you prefer hot air or cold air? It must be a bit cliché sounding, given I live in Canada and all, but the cold is my real preference. Ever since I was a kid I've loved going out in the snow in whatever outfit I threw on, even in sleeveless shirts._

_ It's snowing right now actually. The grounds nearly covered in it by now I suppose. I'm a bit afraid to turn around given I left the window open, snow probably got inside the room by now so there's no rush to close it I suppose. Hopefully it's not wrong to assume you'd prefer the cold, at least to some extent, given I think they said something about you being albino? Wouldn't want to play hide'n'seek with you during winter. No offense of course, the ideas actually pretty cool to think about, you must stand out quite a bit in a crowd don't you? _

_ I guess I can go ahead and wrap this up about now Gil If you don't mind me calling you that at least. I guess I can't wait to hear back?_

* * *

Leaning back Matthew smiled again folding his arms to duck his head into the collar of his shirt quietly glancing up to see a large dog curl up on his bed. Hitting send quietly he stood insuring he couldn't delete the letter before it sent through as he'd done many times before, soon heading to close the window grateful the wind had pushed the snow away from his window. Yawning his body stretched, back cracking in protest against the canadian's horrid habit of slouching whenever he sat down, before he headed over to the bed dragging his feet slightly only pausing to kick off the heavy boots he wore. Letting gravity take control he collapsed against the bed throwing on arm over his pillow almost instantly giving into sleep.

* * *

**Translations (Roughly)**

_**Je suis perdu**-_ I'm lost


	2. First Replies

Second chapter in this story.

I was really excited when Oliver's Cupcake sent the link to this part over. Hope you guy's enjoy her writing as much as I did.

* * *

Gilbert sighed on his bed, hanging his head upside-down over the edge. His laptop sat propped up against his pillow, Google Chrome open with the Yahoo home page. He'd been pretty excited when the school had informed him that they were getting foreign pen pals. He had plenty of friends at his own school, but it was always great to talk to people who didn't have the exact same basic lifestyle as he did, the only difference being the lack of awesomeness. He glanced again at the screen. Nothing. Gilbert didn't know why he bothered looking, it would make a sound when he received the email. _Why'd they get to write the first letter? _  
Instead of finding something productive to do, he went over the description he'd been given of his pen pal. _Matthew Williams from Canada. He speaks English and French. He's quiet and kind of blends in with the crowd_. He'd admittedly protested this person at first. Gilbert had specificly requested someone awesome to talk to, and how awesome could some quiet person be? But upon confronting his teacher she had just smiled and informed him that she thought the two of them would hit it off. Over the last week, he'd grudgingly decided he couldn't be that bad, and had even started anticipating the first message, as observed at this moment.

It was pretty late, but he wasn't going to sleep until he'd at least read Matthew's letter. He sighed once again, blowing a stray strand of hair out of his face and shifting his upside-down position on the bed. That was not the bet decision he'd ever made, as he tumbled backwards moments later, landing on his head. "Ow!" Gilbert let out the sharp cry just as another sound went off in the room. The pain in his head forgotten, Gilbert flopped down heavily on his bed, guiding the cursor to click on the small envelope icon.

The screen shone on his ruby-colored eyes, reflecting a small white square into them even in the well lit room, as he read the email. He was actually a very fast reader and so he quickly finished with the small black letters_. He almost sounded like he was giving an unprepared speech. That's kind of cute_. He paused his thoughts for a moment. _Shut up, Gilbert, you're tired. Just start the letter_.  
He paused again, wondering how he should begin. Beginnings and introductions were always the hardest for him. Finally deciding to start the same way Matthew had, he began his reply.

* * *

_Dear Matthew,_  
_You're right, this is me, the entirely awesome Gilbert Beillschmidt. I'd advise against trying too hard to pronounce it, I don't think it's the easiest name to say either, but you kinda get used to it, ya know? German is a weird language somehow. You'd think the word hospital would sound less threatening, but nooo, hospitals are places for kranking peoples' brains out or something._  
_So you're from Canada, eh? Sorry, bad joke, but I'm definitely not deleting that. Anyway, I guess you're right there. Compared to other countries mine just seems normal to me. There's not much to describe abut Germany. I'm too awesome, and I guess too young, to be involved in politics and all that crap, not to mention that it seems kinda boring to me. I could tell you that.. There's a lot of beer? I don't know. Ignore what I just typed. _

_Me? I do like the cold better. If you think regular pale skin sunburns easily, then you've never seen an albino at the beach. Well, most people haven't seen an albino in general. But I turn bright red. I've actually been compared to my Spanish friend's favorite food, which is sad, because his favorite food is a tomato. Speaking of the people I call my friends, they wrote on me with black marker once when we went to the pool. I fell asleep and when I woke up and had to wash it all off. There was a bunch of crap sunburned all over me for a week._

_So you were right about that. It's summer here, actually. Heeeeeeat. I hate it. I guess I'm glad I don't have black hair, though. Black absorbs heat. Can't wait till it gets all cold like that here. And yeah, you can call me Gill if I can call you Matt. I guess I'll talk to you again soon!_

* * *

"There," Gilbert sighed in satisfaction. He didn't bother looking over the letter for typos, instead choosing to hit the send button. _Now I can sleep._ He didn't realize how long it had taken him to reply, it was now well past one thirty and he was exhausted. He closed the window and shut down his laptop, finally shutting it and setting it on the desk before burying himself in his uncomfortably warm bed. "This is unawesome," he grumbled as he stood up, tentatively opening the door to his room and tiptoeing out into the hallway to turn on the air conditioner. Gilbert somehow managed to not wake his brother up, instead arriving safely back at his cooling bedroom and sinking back into bed with a sigh of relief.


	3. They Said You're Egocentric

Pft. Matthew's reply to the first letter Gilbert sends.

I think whenever they finally meet actually being reminded Matthew is a shy person could be a bit of a shock.

* * *

Pausing outside the house Matthew fumbled with his house keys panting faintly from the run home. He still was refusing to send the letters from school like the other kids instead sending them a bit later than everybody in the evening when he got home, not really considering anybody would be in a hurry to get letters from him. Pushing open the slightly heavy door he slipped into the house rather quickly heading up the stairs to his personal room, his dog _Kumajiro_running ahead of him to launch onto the bed. It'd taken a lot of convincing and Alfred attacking him with pillows nearly twenty times to get his own room in the house.

Heading over to his desktop he slid into the seat quietly powering the computer up. Starting slightly at the usual beep the device made to state he'd gotten a message he moved his mouse to hover over the message nervously. To be honest there's was no way to know what he'd need to expect, his details on the male had been merely '_German, declares he's 'Prussian', A bit egocentric._**'**

How they thought a quiet canadian and a loud german would get along was beyond him. Clicking on the message finally he ducked his head as though expecting the computer to blow up. Looking up as though shocked when nothing happened he relaxed enough to start scanning over the letter before getting to reply

* * *

'_The entirely awesome? Are you like one of those overly self confident brats you see on the television shows my brother watches about every night? __Beilschmidt, eh? Great now you've got me doing the canadian thing. I think you spelled your last name a bit wrong… How does such a awesome guy spell his last name wrong? Seems like a easy task to me._

_All joking aside though, a lot of beer sounds like an odd description of your country, I mean not something to be really proud of. Politics can be interesting when you get down to things really though, shame I guess I was hoping to learn something. Whatever they were thinking about this project I think it's really going to end up being kids talking about how much they hate authorities. _

_It sounds a bit, as Al would say, 'like it totally sucks balls' that your friends would do something like that to you. But I don't normally spend times in groups unless people around me don't really notice me though so I guess I wouldn't know how people interact with close friends all that well. I'm glad I don't have black hair either, though I guess it wouldn't make a difference in a 'everlasting winter' as people enjoy putting it. _

_Do you like dogs? It's a bit random I know but… I own a bit of a mutt.'_

* * *

Biting his lip slightly he sighed looking through the photos of his laptop to find a picture of the rather huge dog, that looked more like a mound of fur, without him and Alfred in the shot. Finding on he attacked a file to a picture of the huge canine sitting in a pile of snow nearly blending in fully to the white background holding a stuffed polar bear it'd stolen from Matthew.

* * *

'_Heh. I bet you two would have a _blast_playing hide'n'seek during the winter wouldn't you? It'd be a bit cute though I guess unless you both got lost in the snow. But still it'd be pretty cool to meet an albino I guess. Not really sure on that on I've heard the red eyes can be a bit startling at first._

_I can't help but wonder what kind of person you expected to get on this? I mean I know a quiet canadian doesn't sound like your… bottle of beer? All they told me about you was that you were a bit ecocentric I guess it'd be. There was a rumor that you state your Prussian and not German though. Wouldn't that technically be the same thing now-a-days?'_

* * *

Getting up he clicked on the send button carefully heading over the Kumajiro to pull the dog into a hug, "I don't know how I feel about this still Kuma-... Ku...Kumajiro?" Tilting his head at testing the name he nodded slightly when it sounded right. "What do you think?" Pulling on the dog's ear gently he laughed slightly when Kumajiro barked pulling free, "Does he sound nice enough to you them boy?" Matthew broke into a quiet laugh watching the dog bounce around excitedly.


	4. Call Me Egocentric If You Want

Gilbert was asleep when the email arrived that night. It was evening for Matthew, of course, but because of the six hour time difference, it was eleven o'clock when he received it. He'd planned on staying awake to intercept the reply and started playing a video game, but ended up falling asleep within about an hour, and his brother had moved (read: dragged) the heavy sleeper to his bed. He was definitely a heavy sleeper, because his bed was up a flight of stairs and down a hallway.

Gilbert had fallen asleep around 8:30, and for the last few years he'd trained himself to get by on as little sleep as possible, so he woke up again around 1:30AM. He rubbed his eyes, a little confused as to why he was in his bed and not seated on the couch with a controller, before he realized what must have happened. _Gilbird obviously ordered Blackie, Berlitz and Aster to come and bring me to bed. He's such a great pet._

Knowing he wouldn't be getting back to sleep, he groggily sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and standing up. He attempted to locate the light, but not only was it dark, he didn't have his contacts in. Because of his albinism, his eyes technically lacked pigment, which plays a part in a lot of the functions of the eye. Gilbert was lucky enough that contacts helped; this wasn't always the case with albinos. Finally brushing his hand over the switch, he winced at the sudden brightness. _There needs to be a light that gradually turns on.._

Now that the room was lit, he could... There was really nothing to do. Video games were loud, he was too groggy to process a book, nobody he knew would be awake to answer a text or a phone call.. He could eat. Yeah, food sounded great. He pulled a drawer open, now about half awake, and pulled out a flashlight.

Ten minutes of tired, half-blinded stumbling through the hallway later, Gilbert was back upstairs, sitting on his bed with a bag of beef jerky and happily snacking away. He had a sudden realization that Matthew may have responded by now. He also knew he wouldn't be able to read it without his contacts, and he'd poke his eyes out if he tried to put them in now. But Gilbert _really_ wanted to reply, so he grudgingly picked up his seldomly-used glasses. In a few short clicks he found the message, and by 2:00 he was typing his reply.

_Overly self-confident brat? Look birdie, I'm no brat. Or a sausage of any kind, for that matter. Or is that a slang word in English for something? I've probably heard it somewhere, but it's not like I speak English in the house. Or to most of my friends. I've never met a self-confident brat or a self-doubting brat in my life. Though I've never met a brat with an opinion of itself.  
Oh, right. The conversation. Beilschmidt, my last name is __Beilschmidt, and that's how it's spelled. _

_Maybe it is a bit odd, but goverment aside it makes sense in a way. Beer's been my favorite drink since I was 14. I guess politics aren't all that boring, but they aren't really my thing. More of a sports person. Though I don't know what I'm going to do after school, really. And you're right, that's probably how things are going to go._  
_Don't spend much time with friends? Hmm, that's not very awesome of people. I mean, this is literally only the second time I've said anything to you, but you don't seem like a very ignorable person. I guess you could be, but.. Maybe you just need to talk to people more?_  
_Everlasting winter.. I don't like summer much, but changing weather is good._

_Dogs are pretty awesome! Technically I don't have one of my own, but my brother has three. Blackie, Berlitz and Aster. They're pretty cute... Not that their cuteness is what makes me like them. They're all strong and stuff and they listen to him really favorite pet is a bird, though; I've got a little canary named Gilbird. He's almost as awesome as me. Maybe someday we'll take over the world with our awesomeness or something._  
Gilbert paused to open the image, smiling at the picture of the fluffy white dog. He really did love dogs a lot; maybe he'd get to meet Matthew's someday._ But not today. I have an email to finish. Also, it's two am._

Your dog is really cute. He looks warm. Does he make a good pillow when it's cold out? Speaking of cold out, that'd be hilarious. I can disappear into the snow if I wear a white coat and light-colored pants. I've done it before, actually.. One winter there was like, two or three feet of snow outside, and I think I was about seven and West was six. So the snow's so deep that I'm buried up to my chest, but I still insist we go play outside, 'cause even back then I was way too awesome to be afraid of a little cold or frostbite or anything. We used to have a house near some woods, and me and my brother go out in the woods, right, when it suddenly starts snowing again, really hard. We got separated and they seriously lost me for three hours. Let's just say I was really cold.  
Getting a little off track there. I'm not really sure what I was expecting.. I mean, they said you were quiet, but when you have to write letters it's hard to be quiet. You've gotta type lots of words and stuff.  
I'm Prussian for sure. See, I take more after my dad than my mom, and my dad had probably about 70% Prussian bloodline. So I'm Prussian. Plus the Prussians were way awesomer than the Germans, then or now. If you wanna call me egocentric, go ahead, doesn't really bother me! Talk to ya later.

Click. Gilbert hit send quickly before glancing at the clock. "2:15?" he asked aloud. "Wow.. I guess it's probably around 8:15-ish in Canada, so he'll probably reply here soon. Mm.. I think I'm going to bed... Since I'm talking to myself and all." He closed his laptop, setting it down on the desk like he had last night, and lay back down on his bed for some more sleep.


	5. Brat not brott

Narrowing blue eyes slightly at the sound of his laptop beeping faintly and lights practically pouring through the open blinds. Forcing a lazy forearm to cover his eyes he rolled over clearly intent on going back to sleep as he began burying his head lazily into the pillow a curl of hair sticking up defiantly against gravity and it's laws. Heaving a sigh he peeked over his arm at the laptop with a slightly curious expression flashing across his tired face at the constantly little beeping noise it'd make until he'd open the message. Blinking away the blurry haze clouding in his eyes he reached over the the side table and slid on his glasses carefully. Slipping to his feet he choked on a laugh when Kumajiro snapped away and tumbled off the bed after him.

Glancing at his house shoes he shook his head crossing the floor to the computer, dragging his feet slightly along the carpet that covered his floor, and casting a glance at the message symbol blinking on the screen before slipping past to head downstairs stretching quietly silently sighing when his back cracked as he glanced into the kitchen moving silently to the fridge to grab the requirements to make pancakes getting to work so he'd finish before Alfred, and Alfred's endless pit of a stomach, decided it'd be such a wonderful day to notice his brother.

Flipping the pancakes almost lazily, liked he'd done it for years on end throughout his life, he hummed under his breath soon creating a large stack on the plate beside him. Grabbing the bottle of syrup from the fridge he headed upstairs, locking Kumajiro out of the room to insure his meals safety. Ignoring the whines of protest at his door he slid into the chair in front of the desk, pausing to spin around until the chair stopped spinning leaving him facing the computer. Clicking his tongue idly he sat the plate down opening the message from Gilbert nearly breaking into faint giggles, unlike Alfred Matthew could willingly admit he giggled more than chuckled, at the fact 'brat' had been misunderstood for the german 'brott'. Taking a bite out of a pancake he set to work replying to the e-mail.

* * *

_I think you've misunderstood the English term of brat, meaning a child like person with a bad attitude, for the more german word pronounced I believe 'brott' meaning a type of meat. I assure you Gil, brat's tend to hold themselves to the highest of unearned standards. Than proceed to throw fits upon finding out they aren't as high ranking as they want to believe. On the topic of language though we mostly speak English given my brother Alfred grew up in America and England. Needless to say he's been around the world more than I have so he's a bit more popular than me. _

_Why birdie may I ask? Is that your best serious tone through writing or is it some kinda pet name or the likes?_

_I love dogs though I've always prefered cats. Though when Kumajiro found us last Halloween we had to take him in. Most people tend to joke that he picked us out of everyone else in the area, I think it was Alfred's insane cowboy outfit. Sometimes I doubt Al being older since he acts like such a kid at times, though a few moments difference isn't older by much. _

_As for your question about him being a pillow I guess you could see for yourself._

* * *

Pausing slightly Matthew bit his lip before looking through the photos he had attaching on of both him, Alfred, and Kumajiro. The two twins were sprawled out across the canine they'd tripped over dressed as a cowboy and lumberjack respectively. Both looked rather startled the picture blurred as though it'd been taken rapidly. Matthew's face mostly hidden by a hat but a stubborn curl still visible and on startled near violet eye. Alfred's cowboy hat blocked his face out near entirely however.

* * *

_I think you can figure out who's who on your own though. So yes Kumajiro makes for a wonderful pillow, and a soft landing as well. _

_Gilbird's almost as awesome? The little guy gets a lot of credit then I'd suppose. Oh do me a favor and leave Canada alone when your 'awesomeness' takes over the world though okay? It's not 'awesome' enough to be part of a world-wide take over you know?_

_I'd talk to people if they actually took a moment to notice me. It's not blending in by choice I'm practically invisible all the time, even as a kid Alfred, my own BROTHER, would think I was a ghost and try and beat me to death with pillows. About twenty different times. I can barely speak about a normal whisper Gil, my yell sounds like a normal person talking. Getting noticed is like… Mission imposible._

_Well… __Auf Wiedersehen Gilbert. _

_(Rate my German on that goodbye?)_

* * *

******Leaning back he hit the send button grabbing his change of clothes quickly before he could stop it from sending.**


	6. We Speak German

As expected, when Gilbert awoke seven hours later (to a licking dog, now less, his stupid brother needed to keep them downstairs or in his own room), the red message icon was blinking on his computer screen. His first instinct was to reply. However, his stomach obviously had other plans, as moments later he heard and felt a small rumble. "*Ich hungrig in den schlimmsten Zeiten.." he muttered in tired German.

Standing up, and after a second glance picking up the abandoned beef jerky wrapper cast out onto the ground, Gilbert crept out of his bedroom and downstairs. He found his brother, not surprisingly, already awake, dressed, eating a bowl of cereal and drinking coffee. Though he'd rather have something like pancakes or waffles, Gilbert honestly wasn't the best at cooking most food, and his brother didn't look like he wanted to be bothered, so he settled on cereal as well. After lazily finishing it off (if you could really eat lazily), he finally made his way back upstairs to read Matthew's email and start his own.

_Seriously? Gott, that's pretty embarrassing. I guess there aren't many resins you'd call me meat without some crazy hidden motive or something. English all the time.. That'd be pretty odd in my house. Me and Luddy over here speak German at home most of the time. I know little bits and pieces of French and Spanish because of a couple friends I have.. The teacher said you speak French. Maybe I'll attempt to show off my skills and you can tell me how messed up my spelling is later.  
Oh, crap, is that what I typed? Birdie is a pet name.. I call people I don't know birdie, or things I like in general, or things that are adorable like Gilbird. I didn't intend to say that, though..  
Cat person, hmm? I don't like cats all too much.. They eat birds. I got Gilbird a few years ago and literally within the first week I had him a cat tried to eat him. I kicked the cat, grabbed my bird and climbed a tree like a freaking animal of some sort.  
In case you're wondering, I did get stuck.  
_  
Gilbert looked again at the picture of Matthew and Alfred with their dog, smiling at the sight of the two. It surprised him to see the color of Matthew's eyes. They were a deep blue, almost purple. He liked the color.

_You should see Gilbird, then! I'll see if I can find a picture of him somewhere.  
_  
He typed out one more sentence before minimizing the window, searching for a picture somewhere in the laptop of a close up Gilbird. "There,"Gilbert said out loud. He added the file to the email. It was a picture of Gilbird nestled in Gilbert's shocking white hair, but that was the only bit of him visible.

_There. My awesome Gilbird and some of my hair. The rest of me unfortunately couldn't fit on this picture, so you shall have to be satisfied with this for a while. Unless you like, want a picture or something.  
I guess when we take over the world I can leave Canada alone, I mean, it's only a huge landmass. Maybe I'll just put you in charge. You seem competent.  
_  
_Are you serious?! Grrrr. People sometimes. It's bad enough that normal people ignore you, but your brother? That's got to be the saddest thing I've see heard. Just.. No. Ignoring people sucks. You seem like a perfectly awesome guy to me. It's hard to believe you have a voice that quiet, though, most of the people I'm friends with (including me) are really really loud. Even Ludwig; he doesn't talk when he doesn't have to but dang is he scary when he'd mad._

_Au revoir, then, birdie!_

***I get hungry at the worst times...**


	7. I Speak French

Matthew glanced at the computer when it went off, alerting to the new message sent through, causing him to look up from the home work he'd been glued to for the past hour. Setting his pen down he turned to reply to the message quietly, casting a glance at the picture of Gilbird with a slight smile on his face he shook his head breaking into a faint laugh when Kumajiro growled in a confused manner at the photo

* * *

_English phrases can be a bit off so don't worry too much about it. Sometimes Alfred will speak, rather broken, bits of other languages when he's tuned everything out. It's rather funny to hear him stumbling between his languages honestly._

_Qui je sais parler francais. A bit fluidly though I forget some of the words from time to time. If you want to ATTEMPT to show off go right ahead. If you get a single thing correct I might be a bit amazed. Don't expect everyone to think you as awesome as you think you are without at least a bit of proof. I've learned a bit of German in the past but I'm afraid it didn't really stick, German isn't a common language for us to use around this area._

_You kicked a cat? Alfred would hate your guts, he's a major animal lover thinking they can't do a thing wrong. But you climbed a tree like an animal and then got stuck? How on earth did you even manage to do that?! Sounds like a stupid thing to do to me, shouldn't you be careful about things like that?_

_Though I guess I could give you on better. Last summer we were in America and Alfred managed to fall face first over ice cream. What confused us is he right on his head, but instead broke his leg somehow, didn't bother his eating habits though._

_Gilbird is… awesome as you seem fond to state. How did you even get a bird to stay perched on your head like that? _

_If you want to send a picture I guess you can? If you want at least._

_Great my countrys safe from a take-over that may never happen, what a weight of my shoulders I suppose. I don't think me in charge, the kid nobody can even seem to see, would be a great idea. My own teacher once said she couldn't call on me can she kept thinking her hearing aid broke, Al said the look on my face had been 'priceless'._

_I don't blame Alfred about it honestly… He's so loud and outgoing I'd be shocked if his did pay attention. I'm a bit… glad? He stopped noticing me cause he can be rather defensive about family sometimes, he once knocked a guy out cold for insulting me, and the insult had been a joke._

**_Talk to you later Gil._**


	8. Final Letter

_Hey guys! There will be a filler to this where Mat heads to Germany and then the second part(The actual story of meeting) Will be 'Star Crossed Living'._

Gilbert had literally had nothing to do all day. He was just digging through the refrigerator for something to snack on (out of boredom rather than actual hunger) when he heard his laptop, which had been set in the living room rather than his bedroom, go off. Face half-stuffed with a leftover pizza slice, he turned back around, running to read the message and type his own.

_Actually, that's pretty awesome. Ludwig says I curse in bad Danish in my sleep (don't ask), but I don't really believe him. Tell your brother I said "Ihr Bruder soll in die Politik gehen. Er würde bei Reden groß sein." If you can read it. If not, just copy and paste or somethin'._

_Really think I don't know any French? Maybe I can't actually pronounce anything, but *un message ami à moi m'a français parfois des accidents. J'ai appris beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez. I'm totally, definitely, most certainly as awesome as I say I am, thank you very much. I can understand German not being common where you are. Canada's my the Germanest country ever._

Well, yeah I kicked the stupid cat. I mean, say something attacked Kuma- ed a super big dog so it wouldn't happen, but I'm being metaphorical here- what would you do? Would you sit back and watch or kick the damn cat and climb a tree, whether or not you get stuck and look like an idiot in the process?

The thing with Alfred tripping over ice cream.. I may or may not think that's awesomely hilarious.  
I've just had him for a really long time, that's all. He got used to me and he kinda claimed my head. Birds have a strange attraction to my head, too. Since I got Gilbird, though, no other birds have gotten near my head.

I'm glad your bro pays at least a little attention to you, even if it takes a potential threat to get him to do so. Speaking of, he's probably not going to like this. I've been wondering if you'd want to come to Germany? If you don't, it's fine.. But we can pay for air fare and all that crap, and we've got a guest room so we don't have to worry about hotel fees..

Well, this letter was a bit short, but get back to me soon! Er, please, I guess. Talk to you later.

*a friend mine message me French sometimes accident. I've learned lot more than you'd think.  
purposeful bad grammar because Gil can't speak French.


End file.
